Tube El tubo TRADUCCIÓN
by lemontree22
Summary: Bella Swan conoce a un atractivo extraño mientras vuelve a casa en subte un día en Londres. Ella descubre que no es un sueño, y que tienen mucho en común, lo que los hace casi perfectos el uno para el otro. TODOS HUMANOS. EdxBe.
1. Chapter 1

**Tube (Subte) TRADUCCIÓN**

**Summary:**

Bella Swan conoce a un atractivo extraño mientras vuelve a casa en subte un día en Londres. Ella descubre que no es un sueño, y que tienen mucho en común, lo que los hace casi perfectos el uno para el otro. TODOS HUMANOS. EdxBe.

**Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes de Crepúsculo pertenecen a S. Meyer. La trama original es de **Annilaia** en **/fanfic/**. Ella va a recibir la traducción de todos los reviews.

**

* * *

****Capitulo 1**

Las congestionadas calles de Londres no permitían un rápido cambio de autobuses. Es por esto que muchos de nosotros utilizábamos la red de subterráneos, el "tubo". El tubo generalmente brindaba una conexión más rápida hacia hacia donde sea que quisiéramos ir. Esa mañana me dirigía hacia la estación del Parque Ravenscourt después de haber pasado la noche en el departamento de unas amigas luego de una fiesta.

Angela me había invitado a quedarme luego de haberla ayudado a limpiar un poco. Ahora era temprano, alrededor de las 7 a.m., y estaba haciendo mi camino hacia mi apartamento para prepararme para el trabajo.

Yo era una profesora suplente de Ingles, suplente porque en mi último año en la universidad publiqué un libro, con el que me fue bastante bien y a partir del cual me podía mantenerme. Estaba trabajando en la secuela, y talvez llegando un poco tarde, por lo que estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa y salir hacia el trabajo.

La estación estaba completamente vacía cuando llegue. La basura de las fiestas de la última noche voló hacia los rieles en cuanto el tren pasó vacío, lo que no me sorprendió. Saqué mi notebook que mantenía en mi bolso para ocasiones como esta, y una birome. No me importaba sentarme, pero me paré aproximadamente donde las puertas de abrirían. Entonces comencé a escribir.

Tuve unos pocos segundos de paz antes de escuchar el familiar sonido del coche acercándose. Desafortunadamente, me encontré parada entre dos coches, por lo que tuve que elegir.

Izquierda o derecha.

Siendo la persona diestra que era, elegí izquierda ya que es una dirección que no llama la atención, aunque manejo por ese lado.

Debería haber elegido derecha.

Mi coche estaba casi vacío. Yo estaba en el extremo derecho, en el opuesto había una pareja de góticos besándose apasionadamente. Hacia la mitad había una anciana leyendo el diario, con una bolsa de almacén a sus pies, aunque no tengo idea de dónde podría haber encontrado un almacén abierto a las 7 de la mañana un domingo. Frente a ella, había un joven hombre de negocios tipeando en su blackberry desinteresadamente, traje, portafolios, todo el conjunto. Yo estaba sola en la esquina, escribiendo en mi notebook, con mi bolso sobre mis piernas.

Miré a través de la ventana hacia el siguiente coche, el que había estado a mi derecha. Estaba levente más ocupado, pero no demasiado. Fue entonces cuando vi la razón por la que debería haber elegido ir hacia la derecha.

Sentado en el lugar que debería haber sido al lado del mío se encontraba el chico más hermoso que jamás había visto. Por lo menos, su perfil.

Tenía el pelo revuelto, de un color marrón rojizo y una bufanda a cuadros atada suavemente alrededor de su cuello. Traía auriculares negros cubriendo sus orejas, y un tapado gris. Por lo que podía ver, podría decir que estaba leyendo un libro. Sus maravillosos labios no se movían al ritmo de la letra de ninguna canción. Pero, luego de dar vuelta de página sus dedos se dirigieron hacia su pelo y comenzaron a moverse, creo, al ritmo de la canción. Dios mío. Si él era músico me moriría de dicha.

Me encontré contemplándolo durante un tiempo antes de volver a mi página y escribir. Por supuesto, hubo varias oportunidades durante las siguientes paradas en las que levante la vista y lo miré. Después de eso, la anciana y el hombre de negocios salieron, la pareja gótica había disminuido sus actividades y ahora estaban hablando en voz baja, volviéndose más ruidosos y cargados de enojo con el tiempo. Más gente había entrado, pero ninguno de ellos se me había acercado. Levanté la vista hacia la ventana, solo para encontrar al chico mirándome a mí.

Ambos nos congelamos, con los ojos abiertos mirándonos el uno al otro. Él era realmente hermoso. Mientras el tiempo pasaba, pude sentir mis mejillas calentarse en un sonrojo. Miré hacia el suelo, avergonzada y ajuste mi propia bufanda gris un poco. Acomodé un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y cuando alcé la vista, él estaba sonriéndome. Era tan contagioso, que no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta. Su sonrisa se volvió mas ancha y bajó la vista para luego volver a levantarla rápidamente. Sus ojos eran de un deslumbrante verde. Presionó una mano contra la ventana, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel hacia mi con un "_Hola_" escrito en él.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? En unos días subo los proximos capitulos. Es una historia corta, de 5 capítulos.

**REVIEWS :)** please,


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui les dejo el link original. Esta en ingles.**

**w w w . e d w a r d a n d b e l l a . n e t / f a n f i c / v i e w s t o r y . p h p ? s i d = 9 4 & c h a p t e r = 1**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

No pude evitarlo. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó cuando vi su sonrisa juguetona y el brillo de sus ojos, tímidamente lo saludé. Me dirigió una sonrisa torcida, que dejó ver unos dientes de un color blanco perlado. Quitó el papel y miró abajo por un momento antes de reemplazarlo.

"_Mi nombre es Edward_", leí.

Mi estupida sonrisa fue suficiente para él, que me miraba expectante. Reí. _¿Esto estaba realmente pasando?_ Tenía que sacar el máximo de este momento soñado. En la página siguiente de la que estaba trabajando escribí "_Bella_".

Lo miré a él y sus ojos estaban moviéndose por todo el lugar. Miró debajo de nuevo, supuse que estaba escribiendo, por lo que tomé la oportunidad para tomar aliento. Estaba bastante segura de que respirar en su presencia era imposible.

Levanté la mirada cuando capté un movimiento por el rabillo del ojo. Ahí estaba su papel nuevamente. "_Bonito nombre. ¿Vives en Londres?_". Volví a reír y bajando la mirada, me sonrojé. Él tenía una sonrisa perfecta en sus labios y estaba estudiando mi rostro. La intensidad de sus ojos era atemorizante. Me encontré perdida en su mirada mientras al mismo tiempo mi mano escribía, resultando en un mensaje desprolijo.

Nuestra conversación continuó de esta manera, nuestras universidades (_las mismas_), dónde vivíamos (_muy cerca_) hasta que escuché que mi estación se acercaba. Ambos escuchamos el anuncio con atención y lo miré con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que juntaba mis cosas y salía hacia la plataforma. El viento voló todo a mi alrededor mientras empujaba mi notebook dentro de mi bolso y sacaba mi ticket. Cerré el botón, me puse el bolso al hombro e introduje las manos en mis bolsillos lista para encaminarme hacia el tren de conexión.

"Hola", una voz dulce y aterciopelada me llamó. Ahí estaba él. Bufanda a cuadros, tapado gris, y ahora que podía ver, jeans oscuro medianamente ajustados y zapatos negros. Los auriculares colgaban alrededor de su cuello y sus manos estaban en los bolsillos mientras que caminaba lentamente hacia mí, con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

"Hola…". Respondí quedamente, girándome hacia él.

"Encantado de conocerte", sonrió y extendió su mano. La tomé, pero salté en cuanto sentí su piel. Una corriente eléctrica corrió a través de mí y el también debió de haber sentido el shock, por la forma en la que ahora me miraba.

"¿Te gustaría, um..?" se veía nervioso, como si el reciente sobresalto hubiera cambiado algo. "¿Te importaría si te acompaño, ya que vivimos en el mismo vecindario y tenemos que tomar las mismas líneas?"

En serio, _¿esto realmente me estaba pasando a mí?_ Decidí que este era uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida, por lo que debía aprovecharlo.

"Claro", respondí, y juntos nos dirigimos hacia la línea Picadilly.

"Doce paradas", concluí, mirando el mapa sobre la puerta. Edward estaba parado detrás de mí mientras contaba, y cuando el tren arrancó, me tropecé. Sentí los fuertes brazos de Edward en mi espalda, sosteniéndome, mientras que yo trataba de sujetarme de uno de los postes. Me giré hacia él, mi cara volviéndose roja, estaba segura. "Lo siento", susurré. Él me dirigió una sonrisa torcida que era totalmente encantadora.

"Entonces... ¿De qué trabajas?" Edward me preguntó.

"Soy escritora", dije. "Y profesora suplente. Actualmente me estoy dedicando a la secuela de mi primer libro"

Edward se sentó frente a mi, asintiendo apreciativamente. "Es lindo, que puedas lograr algo así. Es tu sueño, me imagino. Por lo menos, sería el mío si escribiera, y tu lo lograste." Sonaba mucho mejor cuando lo ponía de esa forma.

"Gracias, estoy muy feliz con todo lo que hago. ¿Qué hay de ti?" Edward sonrió y se inclinó, apoyándose en sus rodillas.

"Enseño piano en mi casa, y a veces soy profesor suplente también, pero estoy tratando de tener una posición de tiempo completo." Sonreí y me incliné también.

"¿Qué hay de tus sueños?" pregunté, todavía pensando en como había puesto mi carrera. Él rió quedamente y volvió a sentarse, todavía inclinado hacia mí.

"Me encantaría componer música y que una gran orquesta la toque…" dijo soñadoramente

"¿Y por qué no lo has hecho aun?" Le reté. Edward sonrió.

"Me toma mucho tiempo escribir canciones", simplemente contestó. "Y una vez que lo logro, estoy tan cansado de escucharla que no quiero saber nada más de ella. Al menos por un tiempo" La puerta del vagón se abrió, anunciando que estábamos en Green Park. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, un pequeño grupo de personas entró, y para no tener que lidiar con la charla de muchas personas, crucé el vagón para sentarme al lado de Edward. Él me sonrió.

"¿Qué estas escuchando?" pregunté, señalando a los auriculares alrededor de su cuello. Edward rió por lo bajo.

"Te dejare escuchar solo si tu me dejas leer lo que estabas escribiendo". No pude evitar que mis comisuras se alzaran.

"Hecho" dije, sacando sus auriculares de alredor de su cuello. El tomó mi bolso y sacó mi notebook. Una pequeña parte dentro de mí pensó que eso era una mala idea, ya que solía hacer notas realmente estupidas sobre los personajes de vez en cuando. Él me entregó su iPod para darme acceso libre a su música, y yo era conocida por juzgar a la gente basada en sus gustos.

Ambos nos quedamos quietos y la gente a nuestro alrededor se sentó, el tren volvió a moverse. Cuando apreté play, los bellos acordes de piano y violín llegaron a mis oídos. Miré el título; _Esme_. El artista era desconocido, y cuando vi la lista de reproducción entera encontré más títulos desconocidos, el nombre de la lista era '_Originales_'.

"¿Qué es esto?" Le pregunté, Sosteniendo la pantalla para que pudiera verla. Me dedicó una sonrisa brillante, con ojos juguetones nuevamente.

"Esas son mías" contestó simplemente, y volvió a leer. El hecho de que mi boca estaba prácticamente colgando abierta probablemente era evidencia suficiente de que estaba shockeada. La música era majestuosa.

"Creí que no escribías canciones" exclamé. "¡Te llevaban mucho tiempo!"

"Eso no significa que no escriba ninguna", me respondió. Él solo siguió leyendo en mi notebook.

En Picadilly Circus, un gran grupo, para esta hora de la mañana, entró al tren. Entre ellos había un grupo de chicos adolescente, vestidos en jeans y camiseta, riéndose ruidosamente. Me concentré en los artistas de Edward, viendo cuanto teníamos en común, que esencialmente era todo.

Unos de los chicos, extremadamente alto y bien formado, se sacudió cuando el tren arrancó, cayendo en el asiento al lado del mío. Sus amigos rieron y se sentaron frente a nosotros, pero él estaba sonriendo abiertamente.

"Lo siento", dijo, girándose para disculparse. Le sonreí educadamente antes de volver a concentrarme en la pantalla del iPod. De repente, sentí un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, que me acercaba a Edward. Lo miré curiosa, mis mejillas tornándose levemente rosadas. Él me sonrió suavemente antes de mirar a los chicos.

"Soy Jacob" dijo el que estaba sentado junto a mi, haciéndome notar su acento norteamericano.

"Bella" dije quedamente, dirigiéndole una breve mirada. "El es Edward". Mi amigo estrechó manos con Jacob con la que tenía alrededor mío.

"¡Encantado de conocerte!" Jacob respondió alegremente, ignorando completamente los protectivos gestos de Edward. "Todos estamos aquí de viaje por unos meses, nos dirigimos a Francia en unos días"

"¿No tienen frío?", les pregunté. Estaban vestidos para el verano, mientras que nosotros estábamos abrigados completamente. Jacob se escogió de hombros, los otros chicos volvieron a reír.

"No nos afecta demasiado", explicó. "Estamos acostumbrados, por el lugar del que venimos." Asentí, y sentí las manos de Edward más apretadas alrededor mío, así que en vez de continuar con la conversación, miré la página que estaba leyendo.

Jacob trató de empezar la conversación de vuelta, pero educadamente lo ignoramos. Afortunadamente, en Covent Garden se bajaron, dejándonos en silencio. Edward rió por lo bajo.

"¿Qué fue eso del brazo?" pregunté mientras me sentaba derecha y él retiraba su mano. Noté que sentía más frío sin él a mi alrededor, y dolió un poco, _si es que eso era posible_.

Se encogió de hombros. "No me gustó la forma en que te miraban. Soy muy bueno leyendo a la gente. Esos chicos estaban lejos de ser nobles."

"¿Eres bueno leyendo a la gente?" pregunté. "¿Puedes leer mentes también?". Edward rió sonoramente, una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

"No tampoco tanto. Pero, soy bastante bueno juzgando el carácter, y puedo saber, a partir del lenguaje corporal y las expresiones, lo que una persona podría estar pensando. Es un talento bastante útil." Me incliné hacia él y sonreí, esperando no verme como una idiota.

"¿Y qué hay de mi?" pregunté quedamente. Los ojos de Edward brillaron levemente mientras me miraba directamente.

"Tu…" murmuró. "No puedo saberlo. Eres algo mas, completamente"

* * *

**¿Reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

En nuestra tercera parada, Edward ya había demostrado ser más amigable. Su humor acido hacia Jacob y compañía había desaparecido, y ahora estaba felizmente leyendo. Entonces, fue mi turno para estar de mal humor.

Dos chicas subieron a nuestro vagón y pude captar que miraron a Edward, se susurraron algo entre ella y caminaron directo a nosotros. Las vi y me acomode más cerca de él, que estaba sumamente concentrado en lo que sea que había escrito, por lo que no notó cuando ellas rieron nerviosas y se sentaron frente a nosotros. Que chicas mas huecas. Eran del tipo que hacen un ruido exagerado cuando mastican chicle, enroscando su cabello alrededor de sus dedos. De repente le guiñaron a Edward. Continuamos ignorándolas, pero cuando comenzaron a sacarse sus camperas de piel, desabotonarse los botones superiores de sus blusas e inclinarse hacia nosotros, _fue demasiado_.

Básicamente, estaba apretada a Edward, y cuando ellas comenzaron a menear su cabello e inflar sus labios, mi mano fue directo a su muslo. Él saltó, con los ojos muy abiertos y mirándome confuso, hasta que notó a las chicas y mi expresión de enojo. Entonces, sonrió, me envolvió con su brazo y me acercó a él mientras volvía a su lectura.

"¡_HAY, NO_!" dijo una presuntuosa voz, demasiado aguda mientras se escuchaban caer mucho objetos. Edward y yo levantamos la vista para ver a la rubia sosteniendo su cartera de cuero blanco frente a ella. El contenido de dicha cartera se encontraba desparramado por todo el suelo, y un tubo de lápiz labial rodaba directo a nosotros, golpeando nuestros pies. Varias personas en el vagón miraron molestas por unos segundos, luego se dieron vuelta.

La chica, para mi mayor y total sorpresa, empezó a gatear por el suelo para recoger sus cosas, asegurándose de tener su pronunciado escote justo en medio del campo de visión de Edward. Cuando llegó al lápiz labial, lo agarró rápidamente antes de pararse y sonreírle a él.

"Lo siento mucho", dijo feliz, y yo estaba segura de que no se sentía para nada arrepentida. "Mi nombre el Lauren, ella es mi amiga Jessica, encantadas de conocerte". Extendió su garra con manicura francesa hacia él, quien alzó la vista curioso. _¡¡Estaba tratando de leer!!._

"Edward Masen" dijo cortésmente, estrechando su mano y tratando de volver a su lectura. La otra chica, Jessica, se levantó de un salto para estrechar su mano también.

"Encantada de conocerlas", dije con una dulce sonrisa, lentamente formulando un plan en mi cabeza. Saqué un anillo que mi amiga me había regalado y me lo puse el la mano izquierda, en el lugar perfecto.

"OH," dijo Jessica de repente, como si yo no hubiera estado ahí antes. "¿Y tu quién eres?"

"Soy Bella, Sra. Masen" dije con una sonrisa, mostrando mi nuevo anillo de bodas mientras extendía la mano para estrecharla con la de ellas. Ambas empalidecieron, me miraron con odio y volvieron a sentarse. Ocasionalmente, a lo largo del camino, intentaron tener algún tipo de conversación con Edward, pero él siempre se giraba un poco más hacia mí, o se inclinaba para susurrarme algo, acariciándome suavemente con la nariz. Y cada vez yo sonreiría o reiría suavemente. Pero, si pueden imaginar a las personas más irritantes que conocieron en su vida, sentadas mirándote fijamente, así es como me sentí durante cinco minutos. Agotadores, terribles, dios-mío-quiero-morir, trágame tierra, minutos.

La voz de los parlantes mencionó una estación que yo conocía, le toque el hombro a Edward con el codo. Captó mi mirada y alzó sus cejas, estando cerca del final de la historia era fácil distraerlo. Le devolví su iPod y sonreí tan dulce como podía hacerlo con las dos huecas escuchándome.

"Paremos por un desayuno, ¿quieres?" pregunté. Su sonrisa iluminó su rostro y asintió, tomando mi mano y cruzando la puerta conmigo rápidamente. Una vez que el tren se había ido, mi mano regresó a mi bolsillo buscando calor y ambos nos partimos de la risa.

"Dios, puedo decir que vamos a ser grandes amigos" Edward dijo entre dientes mientras subíamos las escaleras, el sonido del trafico de la mañana en las calles volviéndose mas fuerte mientras nos movíamos.

"Si, nada como atacar a un grupo de extraños cooperando con otro extraño, ¿no?" le pregunté con una amplia sonrisa. Edward me sonrió y volvió a reír.

"¿Quieres en realidad ir por un desayuno?" preguntó suavemente, mucho más serio de lo que nuestras bromas habían sido. "Quiero decir, ya que tenemos que tomar las mismas líneas, y es temprano, ¿por qué no, entonces?"

No tenía ningún apuro por llegar a casa… "Claro" contesté feliz.

"Genial, conozco un café pequeño y adorable, hacen unos deliciosos panqueques." Asentí, mi estomago rugiendo en respuesta, mientras caminábamos, manteniéndome cerca de él.

El café era encantador, todo cubierto en madera oscura en la esquina de una calle comercial. Tenía grandes ventanas a lo largo de las dos paredes. Me dirigí a una mesa pequeña y me dediqué a mirar a la gente en las calles mientras Edward ordenaba nuestro desayuno. Vi a una joven madre, saliendo de su departamento al otro lado de la calle, guardando su celular mientras empujaba el cochecito con su bebe profundamente dormido. Un verdadero caballero la ayudaba y ella le agradecía educadamente.

Había una pareja de jóvenes, con sus cabellos totalmente despeinados debido a haber estado durmiendo_, o haciendo algo más_… no les sabría decir. Estaban tomados de la mano, ambos lucían cansados, pero muy felices de estar juntos.

"¿Mirando gente?" La dulce voz de Edward preguntó mientras se sentaba. Acomodó un plato frente a mi y otro frente a él, mientras que la camarera dejaba dos tazas de té antes de sonreírnos y alejarse. Edward se había sacado su tapado, y ahora podía ver su camisa gris ajustada, con sus mangas enrolladas hasta sus codos, todavía con su bufanda anudada al cuello. "¿Tardé mucho?" preguntó, mientras vertía un poco de almíbar sobre su plato. Sonreí y sacudí mi cabeza.

"Para nada", contesté deshaciéndome de mi propio abrigo, dejándome en una camisa marrón, similar a la de Edward. También me arremangué. Ambos probamos la comida, estaba deliciosa. Fue nuestro momento de mayor tranquilidad, mirar a la gente pasar por la ventana.

"Estoy verdaderamente disfrutando tu historia" me dijo, cortando otro bocado. "Me parece fantástico como Michael y Sophia saben tan poco el uno del otro, y aún así tienen una conexión tan fuerte."

"Siempre he pensado que es bastante interesante, dos personas conectándose de esa forma" murmuré, manteniendo la vista en mi tenedor. Estaba empezando a sentir calor en mis mejillas debido a su cumplido, y también por el hecho de que fuéramos tan cercanos después de solo una hora juntos, básicamente.

"Quiero decir, se conocieron bajo tan extrañas circunstancias, pero es creíble, ¿sabías?" dijo alucinado, por lo que no pude evitar la sonrisa en mi rostro.

"Lo se Edward, yo lo escribí." Las mejillas de Edward se sonrojaron y asintió.

"Este libro va a ser _grande_. Algún día van a hacer una película de él. Yo voy a escribir su música" me informó. Curvé una ceja.

"¿En serio?" pregunté burlonamente.

Edward me dedicó una sonrisa torcida. "Si _Madame. _No permitiré que nadie componga para ti nunca, ese privilegio es _estrictamente mío_." Yo sabía, por la forma en que sus ojos me miraban, que eso era pura verdad.

* * *

**REVIEWS :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"Eso estuvo buenísimo," gemí, recostándome en mi asiento luego del gigantesco desayuno que acababa de degustar. Edward me sonrió, tomando su último sorbo de té y recostándose él también, sin dejar de mirarme. Mis ojos no dejaban de mirar sus marcados músculos por debajo de su camisa gris. "Creo que vendré aquí todos los días, solo porque mi desayuno ya no se verá adecuado." Edward rió quedamente y estiró los brazos hacia atrás, lo que levantó el borde de su camisa, dejándome ver una pequeña parte de su pálido abdomen.

Me colgué, mi atención puesta en la vista que se me ofrecía, hasta que rápidamente me enderecé y volví a centrar mi atención en su rostro. Me dedicó una gran sonrisa antes de sacar su billetera, que fue entonces cuando noté a la camarera dirigiéndose hacia nosotros, sosteniendo la cuenta. Estaba buscando cambio en mi monedero, pero cuando me di cuenta, ella ya se había ido. Alcé la vista confusa, pero Edward se estaba poniendo su abrigo y bufanda.

"Yo invito", dijo simplemente. "Como agradecimiento por salvarme de esas mujeres". Rodé mis ojos, seguidamente se me acercó y ayudó a ponerme mi abrigo. Dejamos el café con amplias sonrisas y estómagos llenos y nos dirigimos a la entrada más cercana del subterráneo. Había unas pocas perdonas esperando por el tren, pero lo primero que noté fue el joven adolescente sentado en el suelo, con la funda de la guitarra abierta frente a él mientras gentilmente tocaba unos suaves acordes con su vieja acústica. Antes de saber qué estaba sucediendo, Edward me tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a darme vueltas en pequeños círculos. La gente alrededor nuestro nos miraba con asombro, riendo y cuchicheando. Me dio un susto tan grande cuando me inclinó hacia atrás que solté un aullido, y me sujeté de él fuertemente.

Sentí su respiración en mi mejilla mientras reía, todavía inclinado conmigo sujetándome a él tan fuerte como podía. Mis brazos envolvían sus hombros, y cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, _casi_, estaba presionado contra él. Cuando me levantó, sus ojos ardían de deseo. Estábamos separados solo por unos pocos centímetros. Muy lenta y cuidadosamente me dejo ir, todos a nuestro alrededor nos aplaudían, alguno de ellos invitando a otros a bailar. El tren paró ruidosamente en la estación y nos paramos frente a la puerta.

"Solo unas pocas paradas más y estaremos en casa" dijo con un gruñido, estirándose nuevamente antes de subir al vagón conmigo. Desafortunadamente, una vez dentro nos dimos cuenta de que era la _hora pico_. Inmediatamente comencé a empujar a la multitud, hasta llegar a uno de los postes. Edward fue empujado hacia mí, envolviéndome por detrás. Vi sus manos agarradas al mismo poste, por lo que me di vuelta en sus brazos para enfrentarlo. Se reía nerviosamente, antes de que fuéramos apretados aun más. Básicamente, era un gran abrazo. Ambos nos reíamos de vez en cuando, cuando éramos empujados aun más cerca, o escuchábamos a la gente quejarse, tratando de ponerse cómodos. Algunos se sentaban sobre otros en los asientos.

"¿Sabes de qué me acabo de dar cuenta?" murmuré, mirando por sobre su hombro ya que estábamos muy cerca para mirarnos a los ojos.

"Que después de conocernos por tan solo una hora ya somos muy cercanos_, literalmente_" solté una risita y me aferré a él más fuerte.

"No eso no. Se suponía que teníamos que cambiar a la línea norte en Leicester. No tengo idea de cómo vamos a volver ahora" dije. Edward frunció el ceño, mirando alrededor.

"Va a ser complicado, eso es seguro. Salgamos en la próxima estación para ver como lo solucionamos"

"Podemos salir y volver a Leicester, estoy segura. No tardaremos tanto, entonces" sugerí. Edward se burló.

"No vamos a dar la vuelta" exclamó. "Vamos a seguir yendo a donde vallamos… ¿Disculpa?". Giré mi cabeza para ver a una joven, turista, por lo nerviosa que se veía. "¿Tienes un mapa contigo?" él preguntó. La chica lo miró con asombro, sus mejillas rápidamente se volvieron rosadas antes de asentir y sacar un pequeño mapa del tubo del bolsillo de su abrigo. "Gracias" dijo Edward sonriendo. La chica solo dio vuelta su cabeza, tratando de verse no tan avergonzada.

"Bien, aquí" Edward comenzó, abriendo el mapa detrás de mi espalda. "Entraremos a la línea Victoria en Finsbury Park… luego una parada hasta que podemos tomar el tren. Nos bajaremos en Kentish West, y caminaremos un poco directo a Candem. ¿Suena bien?"

"Un completo desastre" me lamenté, descansando mi mejilla en su pecho.

La parte triste, fue que en la siguiente parada, la multitud se había ido, y yo me mantenía sujeta a Edward cuando había muchos asientos disponibles. Edward frotó mi hombro gentilmente y sonrió antes de sentarse, frente a una pareja mayor. Me dejó casi totalmente deslumbrada. Cuando me recuperé de eso decidí tener un poco de diversión.

"Disculpa" dije ruidosamente, parándome frente a Edward con mis manos en la cintura, llamando la atención de la pareja. "¡Estas sentado en mi asiento!"

Me miró, un poco desconcertado antes de sonreír suavemente. Lo vi y sacudí mi cabeza luego caí pesadamente al lado de él. Puse mi cabeza en se regazo, estirándome y ocupando todos los asientos posibles. Edward rió y dejó que sus manos jugaran ausentes con mi cabello.

"¿No son adorables John?" escuché una voz preguntar. Giré mi cabeza hacia la pareja para verlos sonreírse el uno al otro. "Recuerdo que nosotros también solíamos ser así" la señora dijo, riendo suavemente mientras me miraba a los ojos.

"Oh, no estamos juntos" dije rápidamente, sentándome y enfrentándolos.

Edward les sonrió. "Nos conocimos esta mañana señora" les dijo. Ambos nos sonrieron.

"Ustedes estarán juntos por un tiempo" la mujer dijo, riendo y asintiendo. "Puedo decirles sobre eso" Sentí mis mejillas calentarse en un sonrojo y me giré para ver a Edward, quien tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro hacia la pareja antes de darme un vistazo.

"¿Hace cuanto que ustedes dos están juntos?" Edward preguntó educadamente, descansando sus brazos en el apoya cabezas, uno de ellos estrechándome por los hombros.

"Estamos pisando los cincuenta años, ¿no Mary?" John le preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente. Ella tenía una sonrisa tan grande que sus ojos casi se cerraban, y líneas de felicidad se formaban por todo su rostro. Mary asintió, palmeando su rodilla.

En la siguiente parada la pareja se bajó, deseándonos suerte y caminando mano a mano por la plataforma. Mi sonrisa se quedó intacta todo el tiempo que tardaron en alejarse.

Pero, como mi vida nunca ha sido fácil, y el camino a casa había sido más de lo que había esperado, tuvo que empeorar. Por eso, tomé mi libro de las manos de Edward para esconderme tras el cuando la siguiente persona entró al vagón.

Mi ex novio.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" Edward preguntó, notando que me escurría en mi asiento y estaba ocultando completamente mi cara con el libro.

"Shh, no hables. Ignórame por favor, o trata de parecer interesado por algo." Edward alzó una ceja y se puso sus auriculares alrededor del cuello, mirando fijamente por la ventana frente a él. Esta estrategia pareció funcionar, por cinco minutos. No más.

"¿Bella?" le oí preguntar. Me tensé, traté de pretender que no lo había escuchado, o de que ese no era mi nombre. Pero, él seguía preguntando, por lo que supuse que mi acto se había terminado. Espié por sobre el borde del libro, y ahí estaba él; Michael Newton, mi novio durante un año y medio en el primer año de la universidad.

"Oh, Mike" dije con toda la alegría que pude fingir. "¿Cómo has estado?". Él, por supuesto estaba sonriendo brillantemente que te hacía preguntarte si le dolían.

"Oh he estado genial, pero tu también te ves bien, ¿cómo has estado?"

"Genial" contesté aburrida. Sentí a Edward reír a mi lado y le lancé una mirada antes de darle un golpecito en su brazo.

"Claro" dijo Mike, dando otro paso hacia mí. El tren tembló al arrancar, Mike perdió el equilibrio y cayó en picada sobre mi regazo, su nariz justo sobre mi pecho. Yo salté, incorporándome tan pronto como sentí sus manos en mis muslos, desesperadamente tratando de sacarlo de encima.

Para ser honesta, fue como si lo pateara, y me lancé directo al regazo de Edward. Mi nuevo mejor amigo rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y tomo la mano de Mike, sacándomelo de encima y enderezándolo.

"Oh cielos, lo siento de verdad Bella" Mike tartamudeó, sentándose en el asiento que yo ocupaba, lo que me dejó enteramente encima de Edward.

"No, esta bien" murmuré, mi expresión facial no perdonaba tanto como mis palabras. "Fue un accidente"

"Claro," Mike tartamudeó. "Un accidente. Entonces, ¿cómo has estado?"

"Genial" repetí, deslizándome del regazo de Edward hacia el asiento al lado suyo, separándome de Mike por medio del _monumento_ de hombre entre nosotros.

"Hola" dijo Edward alegremente, extendiendo la mano para saludar a Mike. "Soy Edward, el amigo de Bella". Mike se congeló mientras lo miraba, tratando de saber si andábamos juntos estoy segura. Sus ojos se precipitaron entre el rostro de Edward y su brazo alrededor de mis hombros, lo que me dejó satisfecha cuando se retorció.

"Entonces Bella" Mike comenzó, inclinándose sobre Edward, quien a su vez se inclinó hacia mí por lo que nos quedamos cara a cara, riéndonos. Mike hizo una pausa, su boca abriéndose y cerrándose como si quisiera decir algo, pero en vez de eso nos miraba a Edward y a mí, tratando de entender que estaba pasando.

"Me preguntaba, Bella, si quisieras salir conmigo en la semana, a pasado mucho tiempo" explicó. Gracias a Dios estábamos en la estación.

"Lo siento, Mike" Edward dijo, parándose y ayudándome, envolviendo mi mano en la suya antes de meterlas en el bolsillo de su abrigo. Me sonrojé. "Bella no estará disponible durante la semana" dijo, dándome un guiño y una sonrisa encantadora. Mike seguía sentado, viéndose patético y murmurando una despedida.

"Cuidado con el espacio" Edward murmuró mientras salíamos. Rodé mis ojos.

Caminamos a través de la multitud en Finsbury para hacer nuestro camino hacia la línea Victoria. Y, la suerte estando de mi lado, llegamos al mismo tiempo que el tren. Nos apuramos para entrar, cerca del frente. Estaba completamente vacío.

"Es bueno tener un tiempo solos, ¿no?" Edward dijo, rodando los ojos. Me reí y me dirigí hacia el asiento al lado de la puerta, descansando mi cabeza en el panel. Solo teníamos que viajar una parada, pero era larga, y sin nadie para mirar como distracción, no sabíamos de que hablar.

Edward aún tenía sus auriculares puestos, por lo que saqué mi birome en un ataque de inspiración, comencé a escribir tan rápido como podía antes de perder el tren de mis ideas. Sentí una presión en mi frente, el inicio de una jaqueca. Estaría en casa pronto, no podía esperar para dormir. Escuché la llamada para Highbury e Islington, y transferencia para el tren de superficie.

Guardé mi birome y notebook y alcé la vista, solo para ver a Edward con las piernas cruzadas, haciendo flexiones colgado del poste frente a la puerta.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" le pregunté, lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara por sobre la música. Me miró por sobre su hombro antes de dejarse caer, mirándome con una sonrisa avergonzado.

"Decidí que no debería holgazanear mientras esperábamos, y tu estabas tan ocupada, entonces yo… decidí ejercitarme un poco" No pude evitar reírme. Tenía un buen punto, creo. Edward solo me sonrió, la expresión haciendo bailar sus ojos hermosamente.

La próxima media hora sucedió igual. Nos apuramos hacia el tren y nos bajamos en Kentish west. Teníamos que caminar hasta la próxima estación, pero para entonces estábamos en la línea norte, a solo una parada de casa.

Edward sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo.

Mi corazón latió irregularmente todo el tiempo.

No creo que mis mejillas me hayan dolido tanto de sonreír desde mi graduación.

Edward y yo nos sentamos juntos, manteniendo una tranquila conversación. Traté de mirarlo todo lo posible, temiendo que una vez que saliéramos del tren nunca lo volvería a ver.

"Aquí vamos" murmuré, agarrándome de la manga de Edward mientras salíamos hacia la plataforma. Por costumbre, desarrollada en una hora, sostenía mi mano en la suya y el puso ambas, enguantadas, dentro del bolsillo de su abrigo mientras caminábamos.

Finalmente estábamos en el mundo superior, por más de diez minutos. El viento era bastante frío, Edward y yo curvamos nuestras cabezas contra el mientras bajábamos la calle, acercándonos más y más a mi pequeña casa.

"Estamos aquí" anuncié, parándome frente a la puerta de la pequeña casa azul de dos pisos, los escalones blancos invitándome hacia el calor de mi hogar. Edward tenía una sonrisa engreída en su rostro mientras la miraba. Me paré en el primer escalón y él se paró frente a mi, con las manos en sus bolsillos, luciendo muy apuesto.

"Mm," hablé, insegura de qué decir. "Te veré por ahí algún día, ¿no?"

"Definitivamente" murmuró. "Bella, ¿te importaría si te invito a salir algún día?" Mi cara enrojeció, si todavía no lo estaba debido al frío. Asentí, una sonrisa curvando mis labios. "Genial", Edward sonrió ampliamente inclinándose para besar mi mejilla. Mi piel quemó donde sus labios me tocaron y miré deslumbrada mientras él caminaba por la vereda.

Y luego subió los escalones de la casa roja de al lado.

"¿Estas bromeando?" le grité. Edward rió y puso su llave en la puerta. Entonces… esos eran sus calzoncillos los que vi colgados ayer. Solo sonreí como una idiota y entre a mi casa. ¡Qué mañana fenomenal!

* * *

**Mil perdones por la demora, pero este cap. fue bastante más largo que los anteriores y me llevo mucho más tiempo.**

**El próximo y último cap. espero poder traducirlo y subirlo antes del viernes, pero si no tengo tiempo para la tarde del domingo lo subo sin falta.**

**Besos y esperos sus reviews para saber si les gustó el cap. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Por alguna razón durante los siguientes días, Edward y yo logramos evadirnos el uno al otro fantásticamente. Nunca lo vi irse o entrar a su casa, por generalmente yo tampoco estaba en la mía.

Tuve reuniones sin parar, familiares lejanos que visitar, y mis amigos para ver, quienes viven bastante lejos, por lo que no estoy segura si Edward me llamó, pero con certeza no oí de él.

A pesar de la ironía de tener a este monumento de hombre como vecino, esta es probablemente la razón por la que no lo había conocido antes. Teníamos horarios completamente opuestos.

Mi teléfono sonó a las seis en punto de la mañana un jueves, y yo pesadamente llevé mi brazo entumecido al teléfono y lo levanté, golpeando al gato por accidente, haciéndolo caer en mi estomago lo que me hizo dar cuenta de mis ganas de ir al baño.

"¿Hola?", gruñí, deseando (aunque debería estar enojada por despertarme tan temprano) que fuera Edward.

"Hola Srita. Swan. Habla el director Radcliffe" dijo su voz alegre. "Lamento no haber llamado anoche, pero estaba tratando de contactar a otros suplentes. La señora Grint esta de viaje en una conferencia, por lo que quería saber si usted podría trabajar hoy en su lugar."

"Claro" murmuré, pensando en mi cabeza que quizás podría tener otra hora decente para dormir antes de tener que levantarme. "Lo veré allí". Comenzó a agradecer con palabras tontas y a decir lo feliz que estaba pero le colgué y volví a envolverme en mis sabanas.

Estaba tan a gusto y relajada en mi nido de sabanas, mis piernas se sentían como gelatina. No quería ir a trabajar hoy. Había sido una noche de sueños perfectos, con perfectos sueños sobre Edward, y tenía el sentimiento perfecto al despertarme por la mañana.

Desafortunadamente, mi gato es un completo aguafiestas, por lo que tuve que levantarme a alimentarlo. Me vestí con una musculosa color borgoña, y un sweater gris, en conjunto con pantalones negros y zapatos a juego. Me apuré a comer un poco de cereal favorito, acompañado con un vaso de jugo de naranja mientras escuchaba las noticias antes de cargar el lavaplatos agarrar mi cuaderno, junto con mi tapado favorito, bufanda y guantes.

La caminata hacia el subte fue rápida. El aire tormentoso puso una barrera en mi camino, apurándome a llegar a la calidez del tubo.

Mi tren llegó a tiempo, mi viaje fue rápido y con muchas personas, pero logré mantenerme aferrada a uno de los postes con todo mi poder, mis ojos escaneando la multitud por una cabellera bronce familiar. Mi búsqueda fue en vano.

Dejé el tubo y camine por la estación hacia la escuela, sonriéndoles a los chicos que me reconocían en el camino.

El Sr. Radcliffe me encontró en el salón de la entrada y me hablaba agradecido mientras que caminaba hacia mi aula por el día, pasando por el gimnasio y la sala de música. Mi amiga, Alice, la consejera del colegio asomó su cabeza fuera de su oficina y me saludó mientras yo revisaba las notas que me había dejado la Sra. Grint. Después de espantar al Sr. Radcliffe y sus halagos recogí el plan de estudios y me encamine para ver a Alice.

"¿Cómo anda todo?" le pregunté, sentándome en el cómodo sofá. El día se veía bastante bien, películas toda la mañana, papeleo toda la tarde.

"Bastante bien, solo ayudando a algunos estudiantes con sus horarios. ¿Por qué estas aquí hoy?"

"La Sra. Grint esta de viaje por trabajo" murmuré, ojeando las páginas del plan de estudios.

"No puedo esperar que se jubile" Alice murmuró. "Tu ocupas su lugar más tiempo del que ella esta. Sería feliz si te oyera dar clases a ti en vez de a ella. Siempre me hace dormir."

"¿Cómo esta Jasper?" le pregunté distraídamente. Alice se veía feliz.

"Es maravilloso" dijo soñadora. "Ha estado corrigiendo tanto trabajo, es muy estresante para él, pero yo creo que lo hace ver más atractivo, ¿No lo crees?"

"No, no lo creo" dije en voz baja. Y, halando del diablo, Jasper entró en la oficina, besó a Alice apasionadamente, me dirigió un "Hola Bella" y se fue, justo antes que sonara el timbre. Rodé mis ojos hacia Alice quien esta riéndose nerviosamente y me levanté, tratando de ver a Jasper doblar la esquina, dirigiéndose hacia el aula de Historia.

Los estudiantes entraban a mi aula y se sentaban, sonriéndome felizmente mientras yo ubicaba la televisión y encendía la película, para luego yo poder ocuparme de revisar mi novela en mi laptop.

Toda mi mañana fue igual, escribir en la oscuridad mientras los estudiantes casi dormían mirando la misma película una y otra vez. Me levantaba para pararla, rebobinar, y play. Eso era todo.

Con la campana del almuerzo, cansadamente hice mi camino hacia en salón del personal. Cuando pasé por el salón de música oí una hermosa melodía saliendo del piano. Me congelé en mi lugar, di media vuelta y miré dentro.

Dentro, Edward estaba sentado en el pequeño piano, viéndose tan bello como la última vez que lo vi. La canción que estaba tocando era intrincada y hermosa, encantándome con su maravillosa melodía.

Me quedé ahí, parada, mirando y escuchando, viendo los músculos de su espalda moverse junto con sus brazos cubiertos por un sweater azul marino. La melodía era encantadora, y yo estaba completamente congelada en mi lugar hasta la última nota. Edward puso sus manos en su regazo y giró su cabeza, sonriéndoles a unos pocos estudiantes quienes le aplaudían.

"Hola Srita. Swan" un jovencito, Daniel creo, me llamó. Los otros estudiantes alzaron la vista y me saludaron, vi el hombro de Edward tensarse mientras empezaba a darse vuelta… y corrí.

Esperé a pasar la puerta y me recosté en la pared, tratando de calmar los latidos de mi corazón. Y, cuando escuche las sillas moverse en la sala de música, corrí hacia la sala de profesores para almorzar.

Hice mi camino hacia mi bolso y abrigo, retire el almuerzo que había traído conmigo y me senté en el sofá al lado de Alice, y de un estresado Jasper mirando papeles sobre la mesa de café.

"Hola chicos" murmure, mordiendo mi sándwich y rogando que estuviera lo suficientemente recostada para que nadie pudiera verme por detrás del sofá.

"¿Qué anda mal contigo?" Jasper murmuró, ojeando unas hojas buscando algo.

"Oh, nada, solo quería comer mi almuerzo en silencio" Alice arqueó una ceja mientras con un tenedor se llevaba un poco de ensalada a la boca.

"Oh, Bella, querida" me llamó en Sr. Radcliffe. Temblé y me hundí más en los almohadones. "Quería saber como le ha ido hasta ahora"

"¡Bien!" le dije, antes de tomar un sorbo de mi te. El Sr. Radcliffe estaba a punto de decir algo cuando de repente se congeló.

"¿Bella?" oí una suave voz detrás de mí. Me congelé, y Alice y Jasper miraron curiosos hacia atrás. Lentamente, deje caer mi cabeza hacia atrás y me encontré con la encantadora imagen del rostro de Edward al revés.

"Hola" le dije con una sonrisa antes de girarme para poder enfrentarlo apropiadamente. Su sonrisa se ensancho en una sonrisa torcida y se apuro a darle la vuelta al sofá con su taza para poder sentarse frente a mí. Noté al Sr. Radcliffe dirigirse hacia su vieja secretaria quien sabiamente lo llamaba.

"¿Cómo has estado? Dios he tratado de verte, pero hemos hecho un gran trabajo evadiéndonos" Sonreí y me hallé a mi misma riendo con él, con mis amigos solo mirándonos, preguntándose a quien diablos le estaba hablando.

"Chicos, este es Edward, lo conocí en el tubo hacia unas semanas atrás. Edward, estos son mis mejores amigos, Alice y Jasper" Educadamente estrecharon las manos y luego pude centrar mi atención en Edward.

"¿Me escuchaste tocar el piano?" me preguntó suavemente. Me sonrojé hasta parecer un tomate y asentí, mirando dentro de mi taza.

"Si te oí. Y lamento haberme ido, me puse nerviosa" dije, ofreciéndole una tímida sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Edward era calida, y sus ojos brillaban. Tomó mi mano y se paró conmigo.

"Ven conmigo" murmuró. "Quiero tocarte algo" Como no sabía que decir deje mi taza y asentí, ignorando completamente a mis amigos mientras lo seguía fuera de la sala.

En la sala de música, Edward me sentó junto a él en el banco del piano. Me miró por unos segundos, antes de comenzar a tocar de memoria una melodía encantada.

Sabía que los ojos de Edward estaban sobre mi todo el tiempo, pero mantuve mis ojos en sus dedos volando por sobre las teclas. Cuando terminó yo estaba ahí sentada mirando las teclas plateadas, completamente asombrada por la belleza que acababa de tocar.

"Esa es la primer pieza que he escrito para tu libro" susurró. Mis ojos volaron hacia él, su rostro estaba tan cerca. La habitación estaba oscura, no habíamos prendido las luces.

"¿Esa era para mi?" murmuré, apenas audible. Edward asintió.

Y lo besé.

No fue el mismo dulce beso que me dio en la mejilla que me había dejado en la imaginación. Había soñado con este chico todas las noches, por lo que me incliné, e inmediatamente presioné mis labios sobre los suyos.

El sentimiento era fenomenal, y se veía que mutuo, ya que Edward inmediatamente me rodeó con sus brazos y me acercó más a él. Nuestros labios se movían fervientemente y ambos soltamos un pequeño gemido.

Entonces la luz se encendió.

Hubo grititos, por lo que levantamos la vista a través de nuestro alborotado cabello para ver dos estudiantes parados en la puerta, sonriendo antes de largarse a correr riéndose. Edward y yo nos separamos y nos miramos, respirando pesadamente. Mis manos habían hecho que su cabello se pegara en todos lugares. Reí suavemente y lo acomode, cepillándolo con mis dedos hasta que quedara despeinado como siempre.

Me paré y Edward trató de acomodar mi cabello, pero lo hice yo misma con la ayuda de mi reflejo en la ventana.

"Te invitaré a salir esta noche" Edward afirmó confiadamente. Asumo que quería asegurarse de que pasara hoy antes de que no nos volviéramos a encontrar devuelta.

"Claro" afirmé. "Te veré después del trabajo" le dije con una sonrisa. Se inclinó y me dio un beso más dulce antes de que el timbre sonara y tuviéramos que irnos cada cual a su clase.

Noté, mientras trabajaba en mi laptop durante las horas de biblioteca, que los estudiantes que me habían visto con Edward estaban en mi clase, susurrando el uno al otro y ocasionalmente mirándome.

Cuando el timbre sonó anunciando el fin del día, estaba haciendo mi camino hacia la sala de música cuando uno de los estudiantes me llamó, corriendo hacia mí. Mis mejillas se calentaron. "Quería hablarle por un momento"

"¿Si?" le pregunté, rezándole a Dios que no mencionara nada sobre Edward.

"Quería saber si usted podría leer esto alguna vez. Realmente disfruté su primer libro, y significaría mucho para mi si me dijera que piensa de esto" explicó, dándome un cuadernillo azul. Le sonreí. Sabía exactamente como se sentía.

"Seguro, no hay problema" estaba a punto de decirle adiós cuando noté a Edward salir de la sala de música, cerrando la puerta tras él. No pude evitar contemplarlo.

"De verdad le gusta el Sr. Masen ¿No?" me dijo, más afirmándolo que preguntando.

Asentí, sin poder evitarlo. El chico sonrió. "La mejor de las suertes para ustedes entonces" deseó antes de salir corriendo. Edward me vio, parada ahí y camino hacia mi, tomando mi mano en la suya.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde?" preguntó.

"Genial" fue mi respuesta. Alice venía doblando la esquina, con mi bolso y abrigo en sus manos.

"Toma, sal con tu chico y disfruta una adorable noche" dijo. "Voy a tener una con mi chico" me guiñó, justo cuando Jasper tomaba su mano y se dirigían hacia la salida.

Edward habló sobre sus clases y yo ajusté mi bufanda sobre mi abrigo mientras nos dirigíamos a las frías calles. Mi mano estaba tibia dentro de la de Edward y me sentía muy a gusto, hablando con él, caminando juntos y sonriendo a la vida.

Reí sonoramente cuando llegamos a la entrada del tubo, y Edward me ofreció una sonrisa torcida que me dejó sin aire.

"Parece que este es el único lugar donde podemos estar solos" me decía mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

"Es un lugar acertado. Es donde nos conocimos. Todos los momentos memorables serán aquí"

Edward asintió. "Conocernos, primera cita. Nos comprometeremos en la línea Picadilly, y nos casaremos en la Northern"

Asentí, deseando que creyera que mi sonrojo se debía al frío. "Tendremos nuestro primer hijo en la línea Distric, y el siguiente en la Circle"

"Ah, el tubo" Edward murmuró, comprando nuestros tickets y llevándome hacia nuestra plataforma.

Sonreí mientras me aferraba a él suavemente, viendo su cabello ondear cuando el tren llegó. Y, lo besé cuando entramos al concurrido vagón. Así era como todo debía ser.

* * *

**como lo prometí, aca esta el último cap de esta historia.**

**espero que la hallan disfrutado tanto como yo.**

**mil gracias por todos sus reviews alentandome a que la termine :)**

**besos y nos leemos.**


End file.
